


The Queen and the Knight

by Vanargandr



Series: The Queen And Her Knight - ENG [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, FTL AU, Queen and Knight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanargandr/pseuds/Vanargandr
Summary: But the Queen, in her throneroom, was secluded in her own impenetrable frost, covered by a veil of sadness, locked up in a prison of hate.





	The Queen and the Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La Regina ed il Cavaliere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803139) by [Vanargandr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanargandr/pseuds/Vanargandr). 



The Queen looked around, haughty. The world belonged to her, owed her, as she was the sovereign of it all. Nothing eluded her sight, for everywhere were her eyes. Nothing eluded her hearing, for everywhere were her ears. There was no escape to her control, it was known in all of her reign.

But the Queen, in her throneroom, was secluded in her own impenetrable frost, covered by a veil of sadness, locked up in a prison of hate.

«Knight.» She called, and her personal guard stepped in the room with a bow.

«Your Majesty called?» The sovereign lifted her glance to find her Knight's, the only one capable of holding it.

The Queen observed the person in front of her, the face crossed by one only, pale scar on the cheek that yet didn't ruin the beautiful figure with light skin and crystal eyes, framed by blonde locks. That face, so different from hers, fascinated the Queen, eyes brown and deep, olive skin, black hair.

Rising from her throne, the Queen approached the Knight, who remained impassive and looked at her while she advanced, her regal poise stealing their breath.

«I thought you'd prefer my name by now.» Said the woman, taking the Kinght's chin between elegant fingers.

«My Regina, some habits are hard to break.» The Knight smiled lightly, barely approaching that face that was oh so fascinating.

Those stolen moments with her Knight, unknown by the King, were the only happines left in Regina's empty and painful life, and the Knight knew it and tried to make them worth of the mistress.

«Wrong, Knight...» A light chuckle.

«My Regina, I beg of you...» As much as the Knight loved that title when uttered by her Queen, she loved even more when those red lips whispered her name; it made her heart beat anew.

The sovereign neared her lips, bent in a light smile.

«Emma, my Knight.» She said softly.

Emma surrounded her waist with her arms, smiling back, finally pressing her lips against her Queen's, her Regina's.

 


End file.
